The contribution form this Genetics Center to the Amniocentesis Registry includes 88 subjects and controls. In terms of one-year follow-up we have 55 experimental and 31 control subjects who still need the one-year exam (Form IV) completed. Our last experimental subject Form IV will be completed in December, 1974, and the last control Form IV will be completed in February 1975. We therefore request support for our Registry Coordinator, Mrs. Melinda Matson to continue from June 30, 1974, through April 30, 1975, to complete all collection data and to assist in preparation of our final written report. Thus far, collection data from subjects entered in teh Aminiocentesis Registry is proceeding smoothly and we anticipate no difficulty in obtaining all necessary data on our subjects.